Empty Slot
Slot #1 Contestants *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - |||||| *Boom Sonic (Sonic Boom) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Mr. Potato Head - ||| (Slot 2) *New Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales in the House) - || *Hannah Montana *Fynsy - | (Slot 2) *Jacksepticeye - |||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Adventure Foxy (FNAF World) - ||| (Slot 2) *Adventure Funtime Foxy (FNAF World) - | (Slot 2) *Adventure Puppet (FNAF World) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Savvy Stylist (Style Savvy Trend Setters) - || (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) - || (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Anime Draculaura (Monster High Anime) - | *Anime Frankie Stein (Monster High Anime) *Benny n' Lee (Ice-Climber-Like) - | (Slot 1) || (Slot 2) *EQG Minis Pinkie Pie - | (Slot 2) *EQG Minis Twilight - | *Fran Bow - ||| *The Hub Logo *Garnet (Steven Universe) - |||||| *Musa (Winx Club) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *George Shrinks - | (Slot 2) *Starcatcher (My Little Pony G3) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Thistle Whistle (My Little Pony G3) - | (Slot 2) *Tutenstein - | *Willa (Willa's Wild Life) (JOKE) *Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) - |||| (Slot 1) ||||| (Slot 2) *Miss Daredevil (Mr. Men) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Miss Scary (Mr. Men) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - |||| (Slot 1) ||| (Slot 2) *Charlie the Unicorn - || (Slot 1) ||| (Slot 2) *Creepie (Growing Up Creepie) *Justin Bieber (Joke) - || *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) - | *Comic Sans (Undertale Comics) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Best Ariel (Goodtime's Little Mermaid) *Toon Ronald McDonald (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) - || *Bridal Shotacon (Universe of Lawl) - || *Applebloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - | *Melinda (CanadianScout) - || *Grumpy Cat (Grumpy Cat) - | (Slot 2) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) - || (Slot 2) *Sonic Zombie Origins Sonic/Pizza Hut Sonic/Derp Sonic/Hooba Dooba Sonic (Sonic Zombie Origins) - |||| (Slot 1) ||||||| (Slot 2) DLC Slot #1 Contestants *Haunted Barbie (Five Nights at Doll House) *Comic Freddy Fazbear (Rebornica FNaF Comics) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Barney the Dinosaur (Barney) *Shadow Nightmare FredBarbie (Lojo98 FNaF MS Paint) *Fluffle Puff (Fluffle Puff Adventures) - || (Slot 1) || (Slot 2) *Goth EQG Pinkie Pie (Lojo98) Slot #1 Winners *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Garnet (Steven Universe) Slot #2 Contestants *Maya & Miguel - | *Toon Nicki Minaj (Anaconda: The Educational Version) - | *Nature (Real Life) - ||| *Leela (Futurama) - ||| *Kid Vid (Burgur King Kids Club) - | *Viva Reverie (Youtube) - | *Drake & Josh - || *Anime Britney Spears (Britney Spears Break the Ice Music Video) - | *Gru (Despicable Me) - |||||| *Toon Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show) - ||||| *Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity) - |||| *MwH Heavy (Kitty0706) - || *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob specials) - ||| *New Alvin (ALVINNN and the Chipmunks) - | *Taco (Inanimate Insanity) - ||||| *Announcer (Battle For Dream Island) - |||| *Chara (Undertale) - || *Dr. Rabbit (Colgate) - |||||| *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - ||| *Unikitty (The LEGO Movie/Cartoon Network's Unikitty series) - |||||| *Jacob Sartorius (Sweatshirt) - || *Ron (Lemme Smash) - |||| *Aku & Scaramouch (Tag Team) (Samurai Jack) - ||||||| *Lele Pons (Youtube) - || *Pajama Sam - |||| *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) - |||| DLC Slot #2 Contestants *The Great & Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - || *Dora the Explorer *Zone-Tan (ZONE-Sama) - ||| *Pewdiepie - || *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - || *FCCD SpongeBob & Mr. Krabs (Fried Chili Cheese Dogs) (Tag-Team) - ||||| Slot #2 Winners *Sonic Zombies (Sonic Zombie Series) *Aku & Scaramouch (Samurai Jack) Slot #3 Contestants *Bonbon Dur Au Beurre (Hot Dagn) *Maddie Ziegler (Sia music videos) *Oney (Oneyplays) *Tennis Ball and Golf Ball (REMAKE) (TAG TEAM) (Battle For Dream Island) *DCSHG Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) *Madonna (Singer) *Penny (The Proud Family) *Leokimvideo *Hanazuki (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) *Doreamon *Root & Digby *Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) *Phil Eggtree (Riddle School) *Danger Dolan (Planet Dolan) (Mostly using the "Super Planet Dolan" version.) *Starbomb Mario (Starbomb) *Awful Alvin (VeggieTales/Larryboy) *Dillon the Hacker (Semi-Joke) (YouTube) *Molly Ketty *Mommy & Gracie (Ice-Climber Like) (Mommy & Gracie Show) *Ninja Brian (Ninja Sex Party) *The Illusion Mistress (Chronicles of Illusion) *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) *Akemo Himejima (REMAKE) (High School DxD) *Harley Morenstein (REMAKE) (Epic Meal Time) *Brooklyn T. Guy (SuperMarioLogan) *Apple & Marshmallow (TAG TEAM) (Inanimate Insanity) *Rebel (Nuclear Throne) *Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Guildmaster Wigglytuff (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) *Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) *Flumpty Bumpty (One Night at Flumpty's) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Issei Hyodo (High School DxD) *Jordan Underneath (YouTube) *SpaceHamster (Hidden Block) *Ika Musume (Squid Girl) *Lord Tourettes (Dick Figures) *Airalin (DeviantArt/RakkuGuy) *Mr. Nezzer (REMAKE) (VeggieTales) *Mr. Lunt (REMAKE) (VeggieTales) *Giffany (Gravity Falls) *Madeline (Madeline Animated TV Series) *Domo (Domo-kun) *Edgar & Ellen *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones) *Alex, Clover & Sam (Totally Spies) *Strawberry Sunrise (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blackheart (Marvel) (REMAKE) *Donna the Dead (Halloween Props) *Professor Quigley (Leapfrog the Letter Factory) *David & Shane (The Upside Down Show) *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Starsong (G3/G3.5 MLP) (REMAKE) *Toola-Roola (G3/G3.5 MLP) (REMAKE) *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Game Dude (Joke) *Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Movie/Best Jem (Jem and the Holograms 2015) (Joke) *Movie/Best Garfield (Garfield the Movie) *Jaller & Takua (Bionicle) (Tag Team) *Minecraft Rafiki (Minecraft Lion King Mod) *Mr. Dark (Rayman) *White Chicks (Tag Team) *Bliss (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) *shgurr (YouTube/DeviantArt) *Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Toon Spyro (BlackRhinoRanger) *SML Mario (SuperMarioLogan) *Phil Swift (Flex Seal Infomercials) *Harriet the Spy *Jojo Siwa (Jojo Siwa: My World) *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Lex (Bookworm) *The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Miser Brothers (Tag Team) (A Year Without A Santa Claus/A Miser Brother's Christmas) *Paper (REMAKE) (Inanimate Insanity) *Jake Conway (Ride to Hell: Retribution) *Jetix (TV Logos) *Pen (Battle For Dream Island) *Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy’s 4) *Betty Boop *ICarly *Nina (Braceface) *Vanellope Von Schweets (Wreck-It-Ralph) Removed *Applebloom (Moved to Lawl Toon REMASTERED) *Best Ariel (Same as above) *Strawberry Shortcake (Same as above) *Bridal Shotocon (The tag was removed by him) *The Hub (Already put in the game) *Regina George (Same as The Hub.) *Lisa Simpson (You probably know already, it is the same as The Hub) *Nigel (For Dabomb 333) *SMG4 (Someone has him. But who?) *Brody Foxx (Request from DaBomb 333) *Melinda (No more GA Characters) *Jacksepticeye (Possibly being in Lawl Beatdown) *Pewdiepie (Same as Jacksepticeye) *Starlight Glimmer (Same as Hub) *Musa (Confirmed Playable in Sonata Dusk's Moveset) *Dr. Rabbit (Confirmed to be in Lawl X) *TheOdd1sOut (Confirmed to be in Lawl Academy) *Ronald McDonald (Confirmed for Lawl Galaxy) *Aqua the Leafeon (No potential) *Sonic Boom Sonic (Lost interest) *Anime Frankie Stein (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Anime Draculaura (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *EQG Minis Pinkie Pie (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *EQG Minis Twilight (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Barney the Dinosaur (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Foxy (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Funtime Foxy (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Puppet (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) Category:Projects Category:Spoilers